Caught Up In Reality
by Number47
Summary: Syd and Vaughn are on a mission in the Bahamas. Set in early Season Two, after Vaughn's illness. SV fluff mostly. COMPLETE! R
1. Dreams Of You

_Caught Up In Reality_  
_Dreams of You_  
  
Sydney looked across the candle-lit table into Vaughn's stunningly green eyes. It was the perfect date, the restaurant had a beautiful atmosphere, and through the windows the diners had a splendid view of the Eiffel Tower. The food was exquisite, and the service excellent, but the icing on the cake was Vaughn. Just as he was leaning across the table to share a bite of food, her cell phone rang.  
  
Sydney rubbed her eyes sleepily and groped across the tousled sheets onto the nightstand. Finally she found the phone.  
  
"Joey's Pizza?"  
  
"Sorry, wrong number." She mumbled into the mouthpiece as she stumbled out of bed. When she heard the click on the other line she hung up. She hastily rushed out the door, grabbing a piece of toast and leaving a note for Francie explaining she had gone out for a run.  
  
Glancing at her watch as she drove through the dimly lit streets of LA, she was shocked to find that it was 1:13 in the morning. She had only gotten an hour of sleep since getting back from Rio de Janeiro. The mission hadn't been particularly difficult, but still.  
  
At least she got to see Vaughn. It was unusual that he would contact her before she got another mission from SD-6. Oh my god, I am going to see Vaughn She looked down at her scanty pajamas in horror. It was too late to turn back; at least it was dark in the warehouse.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Meanwhile Vaughn sat on the table in the warehouse. He hated waking Syd up so soon after she got back from a mission, but he equally was eager to see her. As always. He wondered if there was ever a time he wasn't glad to see Sydney. He strongly doubted that.  
  
Weiss was right. He was too attached to his agent. All his time at work was devoted to keeping her safe, and during most of his free time he was thinking about her. Even when he slept, sometimes he just couldn't keep her out of his head. He thought back to what Irina had asked him when he was sick.  
  
She had wanted to know if he was in love with Sydney. And he had answered her questions. And in a very round-a-bout way, he had said yes. He loved Sydney Bristow.  
  
But it wasn't like he could do anything about it. He couldn't act on his feelings. There was protocol, the Alliance, Sloane. Irina's words rang in his head.  
  
_ Flashback_  
  
_"You asked me some questions. I told you I'd answer them if you helped me. You did help me and I thank you for that. "I didn't do it for you." "I'm trying to live a normal life, which was always hard given what I do but it's gotten harder since I met your daughter. It's not that knowing her hasn't made my life better. It has. But it's also made it that much worse. I think I've said enough."_

_ "The problem, Mr. Vaughn, is that to the one person who matters, you haven't said anything." "Listen, this may not mean anything to you. This may not be something you can understand or appreciate, but we have rules. Very clear and important rules that govern the relationship between a handler and his asset."_ _ "And between a man and a woman?"_ _ End Flashback_ __  
  
It was almost like Irina wanted Vaughn to be with Sydney. Then again, what was he listening to her for?  
  
He couldn't act on his feelings... Could he?  
  
He looked up as Sydney's still-slippered feet padded into the warehouse. As she walked in he swallowed hard, noticing that she looked like she had just gotten out of bed. She had just gotten out of bed. Vaughn tried to hide his smile as he looked over what she was wearing. Clad in a worn tank-top and short pajama bottoms, Syd looked as though she could seriously use a coffee.  
  
"Here, I picked you up a latté on the way over. I figured you would need it..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say next. Gratefully she took the caffeine laden drink from his hand, her fingers brushing softly over his as she did so, leaving his hands hot and sweaty.  
  
"This is just what I needed," She said between sips. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." He said with a smile. She sat down next to him on the table.  
  
"What do you have for me?" She sounded as if she didn't even want to know.  
  
"A recon mission in the Bahamas. According to Jack, Sloane may have stored some files there. It's been confirmed that something is hidden there, we just don't know what. You are going to need to talk to your mother, see if she can help. There is a briefing tomorrow." Sydney nodded. "In the meantime you should get some rest."  
  
"Yeah, I'm beat. I've been so busy lately. Last week it was Rio, the week before that it was St. Petersburg..." She trailed off. He nodded sympathetically. "Well I am going to be getting home. Francie will be wondering why I went running at 1 o'clock in the morning if I don't get back soon."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"We can't really give you much intel about this mission, as we don't even know what we are looking for. Essentially you will be posing as tourists and touring around the islands, looking for the documents." Sydney sat across from Vaughn, next to her father.  
  
"You said 'tourists'. Who is going with me?" She asked.  
  
"Agent Vaughn and your father. I decided to send them with you to back up your cover in case Sloane picks up on any of this. You and Agent Vaughn will be posing as newlyweds; Jack will be your father. Oh and you are going to need to talk to your mother before you go, see if she has anything that might help us. You leave in three hours."  
  
"And my cover for SD-6?"  
  
"Taken care of. Jack already spoke with Sloane."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"And who else is going?" Irina asked as Sydney finished giving details about the mission. "I assume your father will be joining you."  
  
"Agent Vaughn will be coming too."  
  
Well that put things in a new light. If it had been only Sydney and Jack, she could have just told them what she knew and be done with it, but with Agent Vaughn joining them...  
  
"I need you to trust me, Sydney. What I am going to ask, you probably are going to reject at first. But you need to let me come with you on this one."  
  
Two and a half hours later, Sydney, Vaughn, Jack, and Irina were on the plane to the Bahamas. 


	2. A Beautiful Day

_Caught Up In Reality  
_ _A Beautiful Day  
_  
On board the private plane, Syd and Vaughn swapped bios as Jack multi- tasked, prepping for the mission while keeping an eye on Irina, who, upon entering the plane, had closed her eyes and was apparently asleep.  
  
Looking at her new passport and driver's license, Sydney was pleased to see that her alias, Charisse dela Fleuve, looked a lot like Sydney herself. Apart from some highlights and a few soft curls, Sydney wouldn't have to do much to look the part.  
  
"Not bad. You?" Sydney asked Vaughn as she looked over the rest of her alias.  
  
"I got off pretty well. Darker hair and glasses."  
  
"Wig or dye?" Sydney held up a mass of dark hair in one hand, and a black bottle in the other. Vaughn looked from one hand to the other dubiously.  
  
"What do you suggest? You've done this way more times than I have."  
  
"Usually I wear a wig, it's easier, but we don't know how long this is gonna take; we could be here a while. The wig is great for a short mission, but anything more long term, and you are going to be very uncomfortable. So I'd go with the dye." Sydney replied, handing him the bottle. She then began getting herself ready, adding in the highlights and curling her hair at the ends. After she had finished, she helped Vaughn to dye his hair, gently massaging the inky liquid into his short waves. When she left to change into another outfit, Vaughn began to select something more comfortable than the suit he currently wore. Settling on a green shirt and casual pants, he too went to change.  
  
Exiting their separate changing rooms at the same time, Syd and Vaughn admired each others new look, each delighted to see the other in something other than work clothes.  
  
"You look... great. The curls are nice." Vaughn said, truly meaning it. She did look great. The white tank top fit perfectly, complementing the embroidered skirt she wore. It was sexy and innocent at the same time. Her curls tumbled over her shoulders and onto her back.  
  
"You too, Vaughn." The green shirt brought out his emerald eyes in a way she didn't think was possible. Suits looked great on him, but more casual clothes looked pretty damn good too. They sat back down next to each other. Each took out their alias's information and got back to studying who they were going to be.  
  
"Back to the bios I guess..." Vaughn said with a sigh. Getting into the personality of his alias, he smiled and extended his hand to Sydney. "Hi, I'm Michel dela Fleuve. And you are...?" Sydney laughed and shook his hand.

............................................................................   
  
"Charisse dela Fleuve. Nice to meet you." She said, going along with it.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." Vaughn replied with a laugh. "Looks like we're married, Syd." He said, pulling a marriage certificate out of the stack of papers. "Married October 1st." He laughed. "The day we met. I bet that was Weiss." They continued to go over information for another hour, until they both fell asleep.  
  
Jack had been cleaning the weapons, and was just finishing storing them in the special suitcases designed to get them past customs, when Irina woke up. The first thing she did was look over at two younger passengers. She smiled when she saw them both looking so comfortable in their slumber, Sydney's head resting on Vaughn's shoulder, her hand on his chest.  
  
"Irina?"  
  
"Yes, I'm awake, Jack. How long was I asleep?"  
  
"We are just coming to within sight of the island. It should be another half hour."  
  
"Did you sleep at all?" She asked.  
  
"No," was his curt reply. She smiled again at this. He couldn't even bring himself to sleep while she was free on the plane. The rest of the flight was spent in silence, with Jack's glare alternating between Vaughn for being so close to Sydney, and Irina for laughing at him when he did this.  
  
They landed in Nassau twenty-five minutes later. Vaughn awoke to find Sydney resting peacefully on his chest and Jack giving him one of the best evil eyes he had ever seen.  
  
"Syd." He said, gently shaking her shoulder until her eyes fluttered open. "Syd, we're there."  
  
"Wha... Oh. Thanks." She smiled at him and proceeded to get off the plane and out of the airport. Stepping into the moist, warm air of the Bahamas, she thought about the mission ahead.  
  
"Hey, Vaughn?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How are we touring the islands?"  
  
"Cruise." Vaughn answered, grinning at the thought of taking a cruise in the Bahamas, pretending to be married to Sydney.  
  
"Sydney. Agent Vaughn." Jacks voice came from inside the taxi waiting for them. Tonight they would sleep at a hotel, boarding the cruise ship in the morning. Vaughn helped Sydney into the taxi with a smile, then got in himself. It was going to be a beautiful day.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Charisse and Michel dela Fleuve, accompanied by Nicolas and Allana, Charisse's parents, checked into the Ocean Club Resort in Nassau.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to the Ocean Club Resort. My name is Claire. May I help you?" The clerk said as they approached the counter.  
  
"Yes, ah we have a reservation. For dela Fleuve." Vaughn said, bringing his French accent into play. Sydney admired it, even though she knew he had grown up in Fleury.  
  
"Oh yes, Mr. dela Fleuve. We have been expecting you. Please follow me." Claire led the foursome through a well-furnished lobby to the elevator. Stepping in, she pressed the button for the fourth floor and beamed at Sydney, Vaughn, Jack, and Irina.  
  
"On your honeymoon?" Claire had noticed the matching wedding rings that Syd and Vaughn had donned on the plane.  
  
"No, actually. We've been married about three months now. We just wanted to spend a little time with my family." Sydney replied, wrapping an arm around Vaughn and looking up at him. Claire nodded as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. They got out of the elevator and followed Claire to rooms 407 and 408. Claire opened the doors for both couples and showed them around their rooms, which were comfortably furnished with spectacular views of the beach below.  
  
"Your bags will be up shortly." Claire said, and left to resume her duty at the front desk. Sure enough, a few minutes later a bell boy came up with their suitcases. After tipping the bell boy and unpacking the few things they would need for the night, Sydney and Vaughn met Irina and Jack outside their adjacent rooms. Looking at his watch, Vaughn noticed that it was only noon. They had the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted.  
  
....................................................................................................................

_**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate hearing about what you all think. Anyway, keep 'em coming! If everything works out, I should have the third chapter up by Saturday.**_


	3. Blind to Love

_Caught Up In Reality_   
_Blind to Love_

The four travelers stood awkwardly in the hallway outside their rooms. Vaughn looked down at his black shoes against the blue carpet, Jack was still glaring at Vaughn, Irina was still laughing at Jack.  
  
"Well, I think that I'm going to take advantage of the beach while we are still on land." Sydney ended the stifling silence. "Anyone care to join me?" She looked to her father first, who shook his head in a definite no. Irina opened her mouth to say that she'd join Sydney, but a look from Jack silenced her. With everyone's attention now directed at Vaughn, smiled and nodded his assent.  
  
"Sure, I'll go with you. Just let me get my suit..." He headed back into the room to change, leaving Sydney out in the hall with her parents.  
  
"You know... You and Agent Vaughn would make a very cute couple."  
  
"Irina!" Jack growled. Sydney could feel the color rising in her cheeks as she stammered out some incoherent phrases and left to get her suit on. Irina looked at Jack who rolled his eyes and went back into their room. She followed, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Jack, you can't be blind to it forever."  
  
"Blind to what?" He fumed, turning to face her.  
  
"Blind to love. It's not fair to let our past get in the way of their future."  
  
"What future? What future could they possibly have? With The Alliance, Sloane? I will not let some handler's crush put my daughter at risk for a relationship that will never amount to anything." Jack concluded his rant with a leer that dared Irina to challenge him on the subject. Irina was about to speak when Jack's pager began to beep. He immediately went to call back, but not before giving Irina a look indicating that the conversation was far from over.  
  
"This is Bristow... Yes, I've taken the necessary precautions... Yes... Has it been confirmed by Langley? I'll tell the others." He hung up his phone. "That was Kendall."  
  
"So I figured."  
  
"It seems Sloane visited a number of small islands during his stay, one of which we will pass on the first day of our cruise. It's possible he hid the information on that first island, but I doubt it. We're to check anyway."  
  
"So what do we do now?  
  
"Well I was thinking that all of us could go to a restaurant for dinner tonight."  
  
"That still leaves us with five or six hours to kill, Jack."  
  
"Hey, I don't see you coming up with any brilliant ideas."  
  
"We could always visit the shops near here; I could use some tourist clothes. The CIA didn't pack much, apparently I only need three outfits." What kind of tourist only packs three changes of clothes? She thought.  
  
It took some poking and prodding, but Jack finally agreed to go shopping with Irina.  
  
"But don't be trying anything. One wrong move and I'll make sure you never see the light of day again."

* * *

Vaughn walked down the sandy beach in his bare feet, his face tilted up to meet the sun's warm rays. He closed his eyes, basking in the golden light. Suddenly a shadow passed over his face and he stopped abruptly, opening his eyes to see a pair of hands covering them. He turned around to see Sydney, sporting a light blue bikini and a sarong about her waist. It would have been enough to turn any mans head, but it made Vaughn want to gather her in his arms and kiss her, right on this sunny strip of beach. It didn't help that she was smiling so that her dimples came out. When she smiled like that, there was no going back.  
  
Luckily a cell phone ring cut through the air between them. Sydney went over to the blankets she had laid out for them and got her phone out of the bag.  
  
"Dad? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, but Kendall called with some new intel, I'll tell you over dinner at six tonight. Your mother and I are going to get a few things; we'll be back in a few hours."  
  
"Okay, see you at dinner." She hung up. It was then that she spotted the volleyball.  
  
"Oh no. I don't play volleyball. No way." Vaughn protested, watching as she went to retrieve the ball.  
  
"C'mon Vaughn, stop being such a baby. Look, there's even a volleyball net we can play on. It'll be fun!"  
  
"No." He stood firm. Until she gave him the puppy dog look, that is. "Okay, fine. We'll play volleyball. But I get to serve first, and we get to go swimming in between games."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Two and a half hours later, Sydney was just finishing kicking Vaughn's ass in volleyball.  
  
"See, this is why I don't play this game."  
  
"Why, 'cause you always lose?" She teased.  
  
"No, because everyone else always wins." He deadpanned, earning himself a smile from Sydney.  
  
"Hey, did you want to grab a bite to eat? I know that two-forty-five is a little late for lunch, but I'm starving nonetheless."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm hungry too. That airplane food doesn't do much for me."

* * *

After changing out of their bathing suits at the hotel and walking around Nassau for a while, Sydney settled on a quiet little outdoor café where they would be able to talk without much risk. After ordering some beverages from the waitress, they began to peruse the menu.  
  
"This is nice." Vaughn said, looking up from the choices of entrees to gaze into Sydney's eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being with you. In public, I mean."  
  
"Yeah. It's nice to be able to talk to you about something other than work." Sydney said as the waitress returned with their drinks, a virgin strawberry daiquiri for Sydney and just ice water for Vaughn. The last thing they wanted was to show up for dinner with Jack and Irina when they weren't entirely sober.  
  
"Are you ready to order?"  
  
"Um, I think we could use a few more minutes. Thanks." Vaughn replied. After she left they resumed looking at the menu. Vaughn decided on the steamed grouper with a side of fried plantain, while Sydney ordered the conch fritters. As they ate they shared stories of places they'd visited, people they'd met, and crazy things they'd done. Vaughn was surprised to find out that Sydney couldn't stand sitting on the aisle seat on airplanes. It was funny actually, because he didn't like being seated near the window.  
  
Sydney was relating to Vaughn the story of her high-school karaoke days when she checked the time.  
  
"Oh my god, Vaughn. Its six already! We were supposed to meet my parents for dinner! My dad's going to kill me." She dug in her handbag for some cash and left it on the table as they scrambled out of the café.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and Irina were already seated at the restaurant for dinner. They had been for about twenty minutes, and Jack was starting to worry.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading this, guys. And please, PLEASE keep the reviews coming in. You have no idea how happy it makes me to go to my email and see that someone took the time to write a review. See that little menu at the bottom left of the screen? The one that says 'submit a review'? Yeah, well click on it already. Go on!  
  
The next chapter should be up by Monday or early Tuesday. _**


	4. Forwards

_ Caught Up in Reality  
Forwards_  
  
Sydney and Vaughn stepped through the restaurant doors at six-thirty. Scanning the room for Jack and Irina, Sydney saw her parents staring at each other over their table for two. She could tell that Jack was angry and scared; it was written all over his face. It was harder to tell with Irina, who frequently hid her emotions.  
  
"Excuse me, how long has that couple been waiting?" She asked a passing waitress.  
  
"About forty minutes, ma'am. Will you be joining them?" The waitress replied.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Sydney responded. Looking at Vaughn, she could tell he still had doubts on whether he would make it through dinner alive.

** Flashback  
**  
_ "Vaughn?" Sydney asked as she wove through the traffic. "Vaughn are you okay?"  
  
"Your dad is going to kill me." For the first time since she had known him,, Vaughn looked positively petrified.  
  
"No he's not. We'll just explain to him what happened and-"  
  
"Syd. Even if we told him that we were late because we were taking down SD-6, he would still eat me alive."  
  
"His bark is worse than his bite. You'll be fine. He's just a little...protective. Especially when it comes to me."  
  
"So I've noticed."  
  
_ _** End Flashback**_

The waitress lead Syd and Vaughn over to the table, and went to get two more chairs for Sydney and Vaughn. As soon as the waitress left, Jack began to speak.  
  
"We had a table for four, but they made us move after the first twenty minutes."  
  
"Dad, I'm so sorry we lost track of time..."  
  
"That's no excuse, Charisse," He interjected her alias's name for emphasis. "The least you could have done was call to let me know you were okay." He turned on Vaughn. "And you..." Jack was too mad to get the words out. Irina decided it was time to step in.  
  
"We can discuss this at the hotel. Come on, let's go. We'll get room service for dinner."

* * *

Irina hailed a taxi outside the restaurant; Jack berated Vaughn and Sydney the whole way back, but it was mostly Vaughn who shouldered the wrath of Jack Bristow. Irina was too consumed by her thoughts to try to break up any arguments. It's going to be harder than I thought, getting Sydney and Vaughn together. I'm sure that after this, Jack won't let either of them out of his sight. They'll find a way. Or I'll find one for them. Irina didn't fully understand love, it wasn't something she had experienced or longed for, but she could see it when it was there. And it was there. She was sure of it.  
  
Upon arriving back at the hotel, the two couples went back to their separate rooms, just like nothing had ever happened. Sydney knew it was far from over. Vaughn and Sydney decided not to order anything from room service; they had had their fill at the café. Jack and Irina, on the other hand, were starving and got Chinese food. .  
  
"What time do we need to leave tomorrow?" Irina asked. Jack consulted the cruise tickets.  
  
"The ship leaves at nine, we'll need to be ready to leave the hotel at eight. So we should get up early, around six, so that we can be ready." Jack replied. Irina set the alarm for six. Then she began to clean up after the Chinese food, stacking the little white containers they had been delivered in.  
  
She began to get ready for bed at ten. She got on her black silk pajamas and brushed her teeth in the small bathroom. Jack had changed outside and was waiting his turn outside the bathroom door. She emerged, and he began his nocturnal routine, brushing his teeth and washing his hands. He thought about shaving, but decided to do it the next morning. He turned out the lights in the bathroom and closed the door behind him. After locking the hotel room door, he turned back to the bed and was startled to see that Irina had already turned down the covers and was reading a Russian novel on the bed. Pretending not to notice, he got in on the other side and turned out his light. After reading for an hour, Irina closed her book with a sigh and turned out the light. Settling herself deeper under the covers, she was asleep within minutes. Jack too attempted slumber, but every time he closed his eyes, they snapped back open at the slightest sound. Finally he slipped into a fitful sleep around two in the morning.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Sydney and Vaughn were still laughing and talking, sitting on the floor in their room. It was only when Sydney began to yawn that she noticed how late it was.  
  
"Tired?" Vaughn asked her as she smothered another yawn.  
  
"A little," she admitted. "What time do we have to be up tomorrow?"  
  
"Six. You should get some rest," he said, standing and helping her up as well. She pulled herself up, coming to stand very close to Vaughn. She could feel his breath on her face, his lips inches from her own. She breathed in his clean, natural scent for a few moments before starting to move away. She felt Vaughns hand on her shoulder, pulling her back to him. She looked up into his eyes and saw something there she couldn't quite describe, but she could feel it mirrored in her own. After a moment, Vaughn dropped his hand from her arm and looked away.  
  
"I'm, uh, going to go get ready for bed." He said. She nodded and began to gather her pajamas together and went into the bathroom to change. As she flossed her teeth, she reflected on what had passed between them.  
  
Exiting the bathroom, she noticed Vaughn was setting up on the couch.  
  
"Vaughn."  
  
"Yeah?" He said, looking up from his work.  
  
"C'mon, I mean, we're adults. We can both sleep on the bed." She held her breath as she waited for his response.  
  
"Okay. I just didn't know what you'd be comfortable with." He began to move his things over to the left side of the bed.  
  
"You know I'm always comfortable with you." She assured him. She got under the covers on the right side of the bed, and was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Vaughn quietly finished getting ready to settle down for the night and slipped under the covers on his side.  
  
He watched Sydney as she slept, his eyes taking in everything about her, from the way her eyes fluttered as she slept to the phrases she would sometimes mumble. Before he fell asleep he tentatively brushed her forehead with his lips, causing her to inch closer to him in her sleep. Vaughn fell into a deep slumber, a smile on his face.

* * *

Irina's mumbled some curses in Russian, but they were muffled by her pillow as she blindly groped for the alarm clock. Finding it, she hit the snooze button.  
  
"Irina, stop hitting that alarm and get up." Jack yelled from the bathroom.  
  
Unfortunately, Irina thought, Jack doesn't have a snooze button. Irina threw back the covers and stretched before getting out of bed. Jack, it seemed, had been up for a while. He was dressed, showered, and shaved.  
  
"Sydney does the same thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hits the snooze button multiple times."  
  
"Very funny." Irina went to get ready.

* * *

Sydney awoke to find herself in the confines of two strong arms, both wrapped loosely about her waist. She was quite alarmed until she realized it was Vaughn. His warm breath broke over her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Warm hands set her bare skin afire, and she reveled in his touch. Their legs were tangled together under the masses of sheets. Behind her, Sydney could feel Vaughn's strong chest along her back. If only she could stay like this forever...  
  
Catching sight of the digital clock on the nightstand, she reluctantly disengaged herself from Vaughn's arms, trying not to wake him. But the moment the warmth of her body was gone his eyelashes fluttered open to reveal his bright, clear eyes. They smiled at each other as they started their day.  
  
Neither of them felt the need to apologize for the way they had woken up.

* * *

The foursome met in the hotel's little buffet for breakfast before checking out. Sydney signaled two taxis and proceeded to load her and Vaughn's bags into the trunk of one, while Jack stuffed the remaining baggage into the other. Fifteen minutes later, they stood next to the SS Grandeur, bags in hand.

* * *

**I'm loving the reviews! If you send some more you might just earn another chapter! **

**Speaking of Chapter Five, I've already got most of it planned out, theres just the fine print that I gotta deal with still. So it should be up by, say, Wednesday? Thursday?**

**Thanks!!!**

* * *


	5. Island

_Caught Up In Reality  
Island  
_  
The SS Grandeur was one of those huge, white, commercial cruise ships. The kind you saw in movies or on TV. Where everyone had fun, the weather was always perfect. One could only hope it held true for reality.

Once they had safely boarded the ship, Jack and Sydney went to find their rooms. Meanwhile, Vaughn and Irina went to pick up the baggage from the claim.   
  
"She loves you." Irina's voice came from behind him.  
  
"What?" Had he heard right? Irina was still unloading the bags as if she hadn't said anything at all. She looked up at him innocently.  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
Vaughn narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't tell if she was lying or telling the truth. Finally he shrugged it off and unloaded their last bag. Behind him, Irina grinned. Now to let it run its course.

* * *

After locating their cabins, which were near to the front of the ship, Jack filled Sydney in on the island they were to search. They would pass it around noon. After going over details of the mission, Jack went back to the room he would share with Irina. When Vaughn and Irina returned with their bags, they proceeded to unpack. Sydney relayed Jacks information to Vaughn regarding the mission. They wandered around the ship until eleven; then started to make their way up onto the deck.  
  
Smiling at the cruise ship workers who milled around, Sydney and Vaughn walked across the deck. Giving Sydney's hand a squeeze, Vaughn went weak at the knees and fell to the floor. Sydney yelled for help, and while people on deck gave Vaughn medical attention, Sydney snuck around the other side of the deck where a rope was waiting for her. She took off her clothes to reveal a dark bathing suit. She slid down the rope into the warm water and took off towards the island. Meanwhile, Vaughn explained his sudden fainting spell as a unique heart condition. He was allowed back to his room at one that afternoon. He looked out the window to the island and hoped that Sydney was okay. All the while Irina's words echoed in his head.  
  
_She loves you._

The problem was, those words had to fight another part of his conscience that was screaming about protocol and the Alliance.

* * *

Sydney stepped onto the sandy beach of the desolate isle and unpacked the small waterproof bag she had taken along. A metal detector, a small shovel, a cell phone, and some assorted electronics. The island was small, only a mile wide and two miles long, and it was barren of all life. Little more than a sandy outcrop in the ocean, it wouldn't take long to search.  
  
Sydney assembled the metal detector and began her investigation. The first half of the island yielded nothing, and Sydney brushed sweat- streaked strands of hair out of her face. Reaching the middle of the island, she was taken by surprise as armed guards jumped up from a sandy pit. The first one came at her with a shotgun, but she quickly disarmed him and punched him twice in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. A swift kick knocked his legs out from under him and left him sprawled on the ground. 

Turning to meet the other two guards, she grabbed the gun from the ground where it had fallen. Pulling her own gun from her belt, she covered both of the remaining unarmed guards. Sydney motioned for them to get down on their knees, a request met with dirty looks but instant obedience. Approaching them, she knocked them out and tied them up. Looking over to the pits where the guards had surprised her from, Sydney noticed a large rock in between the three ditches. Under Sydney's skilled eye, a thin groove was found in the stone. Using the shovel tip as a crowbar, Sydney wedged it between the two pieces of rock and lifted it open to reveal a single black floppy disk wrapped in cloth stuck in the crevice. Thre was to label to give a clue as to its contents.  
  
She placed the disk into a drive and copied the information onto a computer chip, which she promptly placed in a port on her cell phone. She called her father on speed dial.  
  
"Transmitting data now." She said, and dialed a series of numbers on her phone.

"Data recieved. Come home, Freelancer."

Hanging up, she made sure she hadn't overlooked anything, and made her way back to shore. She packed her waterproof bag, waded into the water, and struck off towards the ship.

* * *

Sydney knocked on her parent's hotel room door, the original disk in hand. It was opened by her father, who looked relieved to see her in one piece.  
  
"Charisse, come in," he said. Sydney entered the room and waited while her father activated a bug-killing device. Once he was through, Sydney spoke.  
  
"What did you find?" She questioned. Jack handed her a stack of papers which she quickly looked through.  
  
"It's not the whole document, the other half is still out there. But if I may venture to say so, I think this might be the end of the Alliance. We just need that other half, and Langley will confirm it." He said, the corners of his mouth twitching up at the ends in a smile. 

* * *

A few minutes later, Sydney left the room. She went out into the hall and opened the door to the room she shared with Vaughn.  
  
Upon closing the door she was enveloped in a bear hug. The feeling of Vaughn's arms around her set her skin on fire, while at the same time sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Sorry, I just... I was worried about you." He said, holding her out so he could see her smiling face. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just a scratch from a rock while I was swimming out, other than that I'm unharmed."  
  
Vaughn pulled her in for another hug. When he released her again she saw that he had ordered some take out from a restaurant and had set the table, complete with wine. Following her gaze, Vaughn explained.  
  
"Your father told me about the new developments. I thought we could celebrate."  
  
"Can't argue with that logic." She said perkily.  
  
"Toast?" Vaughn asked, holding up a bottle of wine.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Vivez bien, aimez beaucoup, riez souvent." Vaughn said, pouring them each a glass.  
  
"Live well, love much, laugh often." She translated as they clinked their full glasses together. "I'll drink to that." 

* * *

**Got it done faster than I thought! Originally this chapter was going to be the one where SV feelings are revealed and all that, but it didn't seem like the right time. Sorry! Oh well, _tell me what you think._ Things should be getting interesting in chapters to come.****  
  
Speaking of which... Chapter Six should be up on, um, Friday? Really early on Saturday at latest? Sorry guys, schoolwork comes first and all that other junk. Just keep in mind that y'all read a lot faster than I can write. See ya on Thursday. **

**PS: Ok, I'm thinkin' about ten chapters for this story, maybe more. I want to give you all more choices about what goes on, so feel free to tell me your ideas. ****Oh and sorry about the shortness of all the chapters, I'm trying to update a lot so you all will be happy. Hence the short chapters. ******


	6. Stranded

_Caught Up In Reality   
Stranded  
_  
Sydney looked out into the ocean from the deck. Picking up a pair of binoculars, she lifted them up to her eyes and searched the horizon. Finally she saw it.  
  
Through the morning mist, there it was. The island. The key to taking down the Alliance could be there. This was the mission she'd been waiting for.  
  
Vaughn watched her from a distance. As much as he wanted to go with her on this op, he knew he couldn't. They only had enough equipment for one person to go, and even if they had enough, Vaughn knew he wouldn't. This was Sydney's op, one that she'd been working for and waiting on for years. He wasn't about to take that from her.  
  
Still, he was going to do whatever it took to make sure this mission went right.

* * *

An hour later, Sydney reached out from the recess of the cabin door and grabbed the passing guard, pulling him into the shadows. After swiftly knocking him senseless, she stripped him of his uniform and changed into it. Stepping back onto the warm deck, she began walking purposely down towards the engine room. She kept her head down, shielding her eyes with the brim of the cap she had taken.  
  
Ducking into the area restricted for the crew, she continued to walk down the hallways, calling into her mind the map of the ship that she had memorized an hour before while prepping for the mission. Turning around a corner, she was met by another member of the crew.  
  
"Hey." He said, stopping her by catching her arm in passing. She was forced to look up. "I don't remember you, let's see some identification." Sydney silently thanked her lucky stars. She had had a fake ID made for her, even though she had doubted that she would need one. She handed it over and watched his facial expression.  
  
She had to fight to keep in the sigh of relief when he handed her the card back and walked off in the opposite direction. She continued towards the engine room, located at the back of the ship. Finally seeing the door she needed, she cautiously opened it. It was empty except for a few technicians. After disposing a stun bomb amongst them, she headed over to the sealed door that would lead to her way out of the ship. Unscrewing the large round handle, she swung it open to reveal a small room, bare except for the matching door on the opposite side. Sydney pulled a sub-aquatic breathing device from the belt she had attached to the uniform, stepped through the door, and closed it behind her, making sure it was sealed tightly to keep water out of the ship. Stepping back out of the uniform and hanging it back up, she stood in her black wetsuit. Opening the other door, she was met by a flood of seawater. Empowering the jet, she raced off towards the island that quite possibly held the key to destroying the Alliance.

* * *

Irina was looking out of the window next to her bedside. When she spotted Sydney's blurry dark form under the water, she notified Jack and Vaughn that Sydney had gotten out of the ship safely.  
  
Jack was visibly relieved, and went down to the restaurant to get some lunch. Vaughn was left alone with Irina.  
  
"I've been thinking about what you said. About Sydney and I." He said, trying to keep his voice level. Irina looked at him, but gave no other response. "You said that she loves me. I want to know how you know this."  
  
"I'm her mother." Irina stated simply. "I can't see why you haven't told her how you feel yet. I'm surprised. Your father wouldn't have hesitated."  
  
"And what do you know about what my father would or would not have done?" Vaughn snapped, now angry.  
  
Irina shrugged and turned away, which was fine with Vaughn, who wished the subject had never come up.

* * *

Sydney stood in the shallow water and walked to shore. The island was bigger than the first one, but otherwise it was almost the same. Something nagged at the back of her mind, but she took it as nerves and walked on.  
  
Spotting a solitary rock in the distance, she stepped cautiously towards it. As she neared it, she could see the symbols etched in the granite surface. Kneeling down next to it, she removed the crowbar she had packed. Just as she was wrenching the rock open, she heard the footsteps in the sand. But she heard to late, she felt the pain on the side of her

* * *

Vaughn was getting worried. Sydney had been gone for over two hours, and she hadn't called in to transfer the data. He was beginning to pace when he decided to take some action. Knowing Jack would never let him go out after her, Vaughn sought the help of Irina. He walked out to the deck where she was looking out into the ocean, leaning on the rail as she did so.  
  
"You're worried." She stated without turning towards him. "Sydney hasn't made contact, has she?"  
  
"No. She hasn't."  
  
"Let me guess, you want to look for her." She continued to stare out to sea.  
  
"Yes. But Ja-"  
  
"Forget about Jack. I'll take care of him. Sometimes he just doesn't know when to step down. You go. Now." She said, her voice taking on some emotion, her accent becoming more apparent.  
  
Vaughn complied instantly with her orders, returning to the cabin for his gun. It wasn't much in the way of equipment, but it would have to do.

* * *

Sydney woke up, her head reeling and spinning. She blinked a couple times and found herself looking at the sandy ground. She was kneeling, her hands tied behind her back and her ankles strung together. She tested the knots. They were strong.  
  
Sydney brought her head back up to better judge her surroundings. Her crowbar lay on the ground where it had fallen after she had been knocked out, the rock was still intact. There was no sign of anyone on the island, except for a burlap cloth that was flung aside to uncover a single ditch, much like the ones she had found on the first island. Shuffling over to the ditch, she peered inside. It was empty. Whoever had knocked her out was no longer an inhabitant of the island. They had apparently abandoned her.  
  
The island yielded no way to break the bonds that tied hand and foot. The sand was fine and free of any large rocks, save the Rambaldi Stone, the most promising of any other alternatives. Moving closer to the miniature boulder, she tried to sever the ties, but it was too smooth to be of any help. Her water jet lay by the shore, too far away for her to use.  
  
As far as she could see, there was just sand, surrounded by water. The cruise ship was behind her, sailing away. If she didn't get off the island fast, she would be stranded, without food or freshwater, for days on end. She would die.

* * *

Irina entered her cabin to find Jack sitting near his phone, waiting for Sydney to call.  
  
"If she doesn't call in ten minutes, I swear I'm going out there."  
  
Irina smiled at this, knowing that he would do no such thing.  
  
"That won't be necessary." She said, her remark met by a confused glance. She began to explain.

* * *

Once the deck was clear, Vaughn jumped overboard. It was risky, if he was seen their cover would be blown, and his hopes of finding Sydney would vanish. But Vaughn didn't care. All he could think about was Sydney, the things he had said to her, and more importantly, the things he had yet to say. A surge of adrenaline powered Vaughn's arms as he swam to the island, to Sydney.  
  
A half hour later, Vaughn was halfway to the island. Stopping for the first time to take a break, he examined his location and looked for any possible signs of Sydney. Nothing. Getting his second wind, he struck off with more vigor than he had the first time. Twenty minutes later, he was standing up in the waist high water. Spotting two dark shapes near the center of the island, he sprinted towards them, taking his gun out of the holster he had put it in while he was swimming.  
  
About twenty feet from the shapes, he could make out Sydney as one of them. She wasn't moving, her back was facing him. He held his breath as he approached, slowing to a walk.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Syd?" He walked around to her front. Squatting beside her, he took her pulse, glad that she was alive.  
  
At Vaughn's soft touch on her neck, Sydney slowly regained consciousness.  
  
"Vaughn?" She groaned, her eyes remaining closed.  
  
"I'm here. What happened?"  
  
"Don't know. Someone knocked me out while I was opening the rock, when I woke up they were gone. I tried to get the ropes off, but I couldn't. The disk is still in the rock. We'll get it before we go."  
  
Vaughn finished taking her pulse and carefully untied her hands, followed by her feet. Sydney stretched and rolled her joints, getting the kinks out.  
  
"Do you think you can stand?" Vaughn asked, still worried.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just a little sore, that's all. You have any water?"  
  
"Sorry, all I brought was this." He motioned to his gun, then re- holstered it and helped Sydney to her feet, supporting her with his arm.  
  
"How are we going to get back to the ship?" He asked. There was no way they were going to make it in time, with Vaughn swimming and Sydney hanging on. The ship would easily overtake them. Sydney motioned to the jet, then started to walk towards it. Vaughn's hand gently but firmly brought her back to stand in front of him.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay. You have no idea... When you didn't make contact I didn't know what to do. And while I waited by the phone, I thought about... Well I thought about a lot of things. The point is, I don't know what I would do without you." Vaughn took a breath. "Ever since I met you, with your bozo hair and swollen lip," She smiled at this. "I had this feeling about you. I didn't know what was until recently. Sydney," He lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "Sydney, I love you."

* * *

**Whew! The long awaited cliffhanger/feelings revealed chapter! Hope you all liked it. Let the fluff begin!**

**This chapter was a little longer, I don't know if you all noticed or not...  
  
Ch7- Should be up Sat/Sun. Possibly sooner, you never know! **

****


	7. The Switch

_Caught Up In Reality   
The Switch_  
  
Vaughn's eyes searched Sydney's, finding mixed emotions swirling in the brown orbs.  
  
"Vaughn. I- I don't know what to say." She said, still in shock, thinking she was having some wonderful dream. Vaughn's heart sank.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sydney. I shouldn't have supposed-" Vaughn's hurried apology was silenced by Sydney's lips on his.  
  
It was more amazing than he had ever imagined. It was remarkable; he knew from that one kiss that she was 'the one'.  
  
When she pulled away, she grinned and blushed.  
  
"Vaughn, you don't need to apologize. I feel the same way. I _know_ I'm in love with you." How Vaughn's heart soared at those words. "I just can't believe that, one, you feel it too, and two, it took us _this long_ to tell each other." Vaughn smiled sheepishly. Then he leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
A few minutes later, Sydney was forced to push him away, as much as she wanted to keep kissing him.  
  
"Vaughn."  
  
"Yeah?" He murmured, nuzzling her neck, his arms around her waist.  
  
"Vaughn, we have to get back to the ship." She laughed as he found a ticklish spot on her neck.  
  
"Do we?"  
  
"We do."  
  
Reluctantly they pulled away, Vaughn getting the jet set up while Sydney retrieved the disk, placing it back in the waterproof bag she still carried. They waded out into the water, each grabbing hold of a handle on the propeller.  
  
"Ready?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Ready."  
  
And they sped off towards the ship.

* * *

Irina and Jack stood at the edge of the ship, leaning on the deck rail. When they spotted Vaughn and Sydney, Jack went to create a distraction on the other side of the ship while Irina used the lifesaver she had taken to pull them aboard.  
  
"Is she okay?" She asked Vaughn while he helped Sydney over the railing.  
  
"She's fine. Thirsty and a bump on the head, but fine." Sydney and Vaughn smiled at each other. This exchange did not go unnoticed by Irina, who made a mental note to ask Sydney what had happened on the island. Jack reappeared from the side of the ship and ushered the other three back to their rooms.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jack said, looking over Sydney for any wounds.  
  
"I'm _fine_." Sydney assured him. Jack turned to Vaughn.  
  
"Agent Vaughn." Jack's voice was cold and hard. Vaughn gulped. "Thank you for saving my daughter's life. If you had asked me, I would not have let you go. You showed good judgment, even though it involved going behind my back."  
  
Vaughn was shocked. Jack Bristow had just thanked him. Jack Bristow, who was always either shutting him down or showing him up. He didn't trust himself to respond, so he just nodded. Jack turned back to Sydney.  
  
"Did you get the disk?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She replied, digging it out of her bag and handing it to him. He went over to his laptop and inserted the floppy. Everyone, including Irina, hovered behind him, eager to see what information the disk held. As the screen loaded, Sydney held her breath. Vaughn comforted her with a hand on her back, hoping that Jack and Irina wouldn't notice.  
  
The screen suddenly went black, showing a page of numbers in white font on the black background. Jack pulled up a decrypting program and ran it; soon the numbers were changing into letters and four pairs of eyes were scanning down the page. Irina finished first, followed closely by Sydney and Vaughn, just behind them was Jack.  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"This is it. This is more than we could ever hope for. I'll contact Kendall. We'll need to leave the ship tomorrow morning." Jack left the room to call Kendall.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn looked at each other, each face showing the joy that filled their hearts. The disk had every piece of information that they would need to take down the Alliance. Floor plans, maps, computer passwords, secret entrances. It was all there. Vaughn looked at Irina, who was sitting on the couch, watching television. He decided he didn't care if she watched. He gathered Sydney in his arms and kissed her. It started out tender, soft, but as she stepped in closer to his body he deepened it, then suddenly became aware of Irina's eyes on them and pulled away.  
  
"Have a nice mission?" Irina asked innocently, her eyebrow arched. Sydney blushed furiously, while Vaughn just stood there, not meeting Irina's eyes. Irina smiled and went back to watching the news.  
  
Vaughn and Sydney quickly retreated into the safety of their own room, tired from the day's events. Rushing through their nocturnal routines, they clambered into the king sized bed and snuggled up next to each other. Sydney loved being able to sleep close to Vaughn without feeling guilty, though she knew her days of worrying about the Alliance would soon be over. The next morning they would leave the ship, and most likely raid the Alliance.  
  
With SD-6 out of the way, there would be no reason why she couldn't be with Vaughn. Besides protocol, that is. But since when did Sydney Bristow listen to the rules? If there was one thing she had learned through working for the CIA and SD-6, it was that sometimes, following the rules could get you killed.  
  
She rested her head on Vaughn's broad shoulder, her hand reaching up to touch his jaw line. She felt his lips press a tender kiss into her hair, moving closer to her. They fell asleep within moments, sleeping better than they had in months.

* * *

Jack, on the other hand, was having trouble getting to sleep. Irina was already down for the night, finishing her novel before turning out the lights. He listened to her breathing as it got slower and steadier. She was asleep within moments. Jack turned towards her and studied her silhouette. She was so like Laura, and yet... He found himself drawn to something in her, something he didn't know or understand. He couldn't describe it to himself; he was having enough difficulty admitting it existed.

* * *

Sydney woke the next morning at four to the sound of the waves crashing on the sides of the boat. Vaughn was already awake, getting two bowls of cereal from the small pantry in the room. Bringing them over to the bed, he handed one to Sydney. They ate in silence, thinking about the task ahead. The op was fairly simple; when the boat docked in Miami that morning to pick up supplies and refuel for the rest of the voyage, Sydney, her parents, and Vaughn would get off the ship with the rest of the passengers, but instead of returning with them, four spare agents would get back on the ship, dressed to look like Charisse, Michel, Nicolas and Allana. The other agents would finish out the cruise, just acting like regular passengers, so as not to arise suspicion, while Sydney and the rest took the soonest flight to LA.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Irina and Jack were also awake. Jack had gotten little sleep that night, but despite his constant shifting Irina had managed to get a full night's sleep. Therefore she was the one making the coffee that morning. He wasn't the only one who noticed the freer rein he was giving her, she knew that a week ago he would have accused her of poisoning the drink and made his own. And it hadn't escaped her that he hadn't slept well that night. She didn't want to say anything, for fear of scaring him off.  
  
After gathering the few things that they thought they might need, Sydney, Vaughn, Irina, and Jack met on the deck with their small bags. They watched as the shoreline approached, yielding a view of the outskirts of Miami, in the distance the buildings loomed in the early morning haze. An hour later, while the cruise workers brought the ship in to port, the foursome left the ship with the other passengers who wished to walk around for a bit.  
  
"We need to be at the corner of Seventh Avenue and Twenty-Second Street." Jack said after they were away from the crowd. They hopped on a bus, using some spare change to pay their way. Getting off the congested bus, onto an even more congested street, they began to search for their replacements.  
  
It was Sydney who spotted them first. It was shocking, seeing someone who looked almost exactly like you, wearing exactly the same clothes as you, accompanied by the same three people who stood next to you. She made eye contact with the woman who would be posing as her, and made her way over to the group, the rest of her family and Vaughn following on her heels.  
  
"Hi. I'm Sydney, it's nice to meet you." She said, shaking her "double's" hand.  
  
"Annie. Nice to meet you, too. I've read your operational file, its amazing to meet you." Sydney smiled at Annie, then met the other three strangers. A man named Donald would be playing her father, while a blue- eyed Pierce would be Vaughn.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll put these in before I get near the boat." Pierce said, waving a contacts case in the air before replacing it in his bag. He then introduced her to her mothers replacement, Isabel. Each pair of look- alikes went over some important information before the Pierce checked the time, soon afterward departing with the others.  
  
"Have fun on the cruise!" Sydney said, shaking Annie's hand before turning to catch up with Vaughn, slipping her hand around him as they walked behind her parents. Thirty minutes later, they were at the Miami airport, boarding a plane to LA, using different aliases. Irina and Jack had seats near the front of the plane, while Vaughn and Sydney were seated a good ten seats behind them, far enough away to get away with frequent kisses. The flight was long and uneventful, but Sydney couldn't remember having such good company in all her life.

* * *

**Hey y'all! How'd you like that chapter? I don't know if you all noticed,  
but the chapters are getting longer, little by little!!! Hurry up and review, review, review!!! I am LOVING the reviews you guys are sending, by  
the way.  
  
Chapter Eight should be up Monday morning at latest!  
  
REVIEW!**


	8. Gone

_Caught Up In Reality  
Gone  
_  
Vaughn helped Sydney out of her seat, getting a glare from Jack as he did so. Sydney rolled her eyes at her fathers retreating back, then snagged a quick kiss from Vaughn. When Vaughn turned her swift peck into a deeper, more passionate kiss, she momentarily forgot where she was, only startled back to earth by the annoyed murmurs of the other passengers who were unable to get by the oblivious couple. Color rising to her cheeks, Sydney got her carry-on and followed Vaughn off the plane.  
  
Jack stood in the baggage claim, wondering where Sydney and Vaughn had gotten off to. When they finally appeared, he looked from one innocent face to another, eyes narrowed. When Sydney met his eyes with a questioning look, he ceased his inquisition into the matter. He was confused, however, by the knowing look Irina shot Sydney, causing a slight blush.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Sydney had changed into clothes more appropriate for the office. Vaughn had met her outside the doors to the CIA, in anguish at not being able to touch her, to hold hands, to hold her, to kiss her. All this will be over soon. Once the Alliance is gone... There would only be protocol to stop them. And Vaughn wasn't going to let a rule take Sydney from him. He wasn't going to let anything take Sydney from him.  
  
Once in the interior of the building, Vaughn and Sydney were stopped by Weiss, who motioned for them to follow him into the briefing room. Kendall and Jack were already there. Sydney took a seat at the end of the table. Vaughn debated sitting next to her, but decided instead to sit across from her. The last thing he needed was to be pulled of her case for misconduct right before the takedown of SD-6.  
  
"The information you recovered from the Bahamas was a huge step in our mission to take down the Alliance." Kendall stated. "The first disk contained information, such as computer pass codes, security information, contacts, and mission details. The second disk stored floor plans, maps, important information, and a compilation of all Alliance operative's files." The data began to appear on the screens in front of them. "Langley has given the go-ahead for a raid on the Alliance cells."  
  
Sydney could hardly keep herself from jumping up and down.  
  
"When?" She asked.  
  
"Tomorrow at 0300 hours."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent prepping for the raid; gathering agents and a tactical team, coordinating with other agencies. The twelve agencies of the Alliance, SD-1 through SD-12 would stand no chance against the combined efforts of the United Nations' agencies. Sydney spent most of her time adding anything she thought was relevant based on her knowledge of SD- 6. She called Francie and left a message explaining her absence. As far as Francie would know, she was being detained by a client in Wyoming.  
  
Before she left, she wanted to see her mother. After gaining access to the cell, Sydney walked through the series of three metal doors that lead to her mother.  
  
"Sydney."  
  
"Mom." Irina smiled at this, proud to have earned the name from her daughter.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be visiting so soon. Shouldn't you be preparing to raid the Alliance?"  
  
"I have some time. I thought I'd come see you before I left. I know that everyone really appreciates the help you gave us in the Bahamas." Irina smiled.  
  
"How is Agent Vaughn?"  
  
"Things are going well." Sydney smiled at her mother. "I wanted to thank you for that, too. He told me you might have... helped things along." Irina nodded, still grinning. Her own objective for the cruise had been completed. Her daughter was happy.  
  
Sydney checked her watch. It was a quarter to one in the morning. She needed to get going. She also needed a coffee. Giving her mother a last look, she went back to work.

* * *

Finally the time came to get going. Sydney, Weiss, Vaughn, and Jack would all be raiding SD-6 together, along with twelve other choice agents. At the same time, agencies around the world would be conducting their own raids on the other SD cells. If all went well, the Alliance would be destroyed.

* * *

Sydney stepped into the back of the van, then sat down between her father and Vaughn. Her mind was racing with thoughts of the mission she faced. The last time she had been this happy to go into SD-6, she hadn't known the truth about who she was working for. She had spent the last two years dreading going to Credit Dauphine, and now she could hardly wait to pull up into the parking lot.  
  
"Are you okay with all this? I mean, everything's happening kind of fast..." Vaughn sounded concerned, she could tell without having to look at him that his brow was creasing. It always did.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm just so glad that all this will finally be over." She said. Vaughn nodded. He could understand why she wanted to be out of the stranglehold SD-6 had on her. He had seen what it did to her, knowing that she had worked for them, hurt innocent people, been lied to and deceived. He would make sure that she never felt that way again, ever.  
  
Vaughn pulled her hand into his lap and gave it a squeeze, ignoring Jack who was squinting in the darkness to see what was going on between them. Sydney perked up when she began to recognize the turns the van was making, bringing them into the parking lot of Credit Dauphine. Once they had parked, it was another few minutes before the driver pulled open the door to the back of the van. It was dark out, the sun had not yet begun its ascent into the sky. But the sky was clear, the moon but a sliver in the night sky. No stars were visible for the bright lights of the nearby city of Los Angeles.  
  
Sydney checked her watch. It was a little before three in the morning. They were right on time. Signaling to the other members of the group, she led the way into the parking garage, where they found the fuses, just as the disk had said. After depriving the building of electricity, the group made their way into the building, forcing through doors and past the powerless security cameras. Crouching by the entrance into the offices, Sydney mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. She compartmentalized any feelings she had about the task ahead, then awaited Kendall's signal to go ahead.  
  
"Charlie team; let's go." The director's voice crackled through the headsets of the group. Jack kicked open the door, allowing them to file through, guns on the ready.  
  
Sixteen CIA agents stood in a deserted, barren office center. Everything was gone. Computers, papers, even some desks had been taken. All that remained was the papers that littered the floor and what was attached to the building.  
  
Sydney gasped, her face going from one of determination and anticipation to horror and anger. The other agents began to methodically search for any hiding dangers, but Sydney, Jack, Vaughn, and Weiss knew that it was futile. Sloane had flown the coop. Jack stepped aside to begin relaying information to Kendall. Others began collecting papers from the floor to send to analysis.  
  
Jack walked up to Sydney.  
  
"Apparently all the other cells were deserted too. Someone must have tipped Sloane off about the raid, either someone inside the offices or..." He shrugged.  
  
All that Sydney could do was stand there, in the middle of the offices, trying to control her emotions. Vaughn stood at her side, knowing there was nothing he could do or say to make it better. 

* * *

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness, guys. But a lot happened in this chapter and I couldn't think of anything else I wanted to do just yet. I promise next chapter will be longer. **

**  
Anyways... Chapter nine... Um, how's Wednesday/Thursday for ya? Finals this week, then I should be able to get more done faster. :) **

**Please, PLEASE review! Thanks!  
  
Katy **


	9. The Storm

_Caught Up In Reality   
The Storm_  
  
Back at the offices, Sydney was in debrief. While looking through the papers found on the floor of SD-6, information had been found on the evacuation.  
  
"Sloane was tipped off by one of his guards, probably one stationed on the islands you visited. Realizing he had been compromised, he closed down all SD cells. The night shift in place was evacuated, and everyone who worked there was given a thirty day period in which to find a new job.  
  
"Now, Sloane must have known it was you on the island, and on the ship, or he would have told you and Jack about the breach. So we must assume you have been compromised and take the necessary measures." Kendall concluded his speech to Sydney.  
  
"Do we have any leads on Sloane?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yes, actually. A few of the papers were for plane tickets. A seat for one Mr. Sloane."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Nepal."  
  
"When do I leave?" Sydney said, determined to kill the man who had slipped away yet again.  
  
"You don't."  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't understand..." She said, a steely glint in her eye.  
  
"You're a liability, Ms. Bristow. We can't have you go after Sloane and risk his detection of you."  
  
Sydney stared at Kendall in disbelief, then fled the debriefing room. Going directly to her laptop, she booked a ticket to Nepal for that day. She didn't need the CIA's permission to kill Sloane. He was wanted in forty countries.  
  
"Sydney, what are you doing?" She startled at Vaughn's voice from behind her.  
  
"I'm going after Sloane. And don't you even try to stop me." She said, instantly defensive of her choice.  
  
"I'm not going to stop you, Syd. But you can't do this on your own. I'm coming with you."  
  
"Vaughn, I can't ask you to do that."  
  
"You don't have to. You don't even have a choice. I'm going to come with you whether you like it or not." he said firmly. There was no way that he was going to let Sydney go after Sloane alone. There was no guessing what Sloane would do to her.  
  
Sydney booked another ticket to Nepal.

* * *

"Have you seen Sydney?" Jack asked Weiss.  
  
"No. I was about to ask you the same thing. I haven't seen Vaughn either." Weiss replied, worried about his friends. Jack's face turned dark. He didn't bother to reply to Weiss, turning quickly and going over to his computer. A few moments later he looked up at a thoroughly bewildered Weiss.  
  
"They went after him. Two tickets to Nepal."

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn stepped out of the airport into the thin air of the Himalayas. Vaughn looked to Sydney, unsure of where they were going next. But Sydney wasn't even paying attention.  
  
"Syd?"  
  
"Yeah. I know. I'm just trying to think of where I would go if I were Sloane." There was a moment of silence. "He always was saying something about Emily, how they spent a few years here. I think I can remember what the name of the town they lived in was. Emily always said it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. She loved the mountains." Another silence. Suddenly Sydney spoke. "Birganj. We're going to Birganj."  
  
After spending an hour in a musty pickup truck, they reached the small town. It lay on the side of a narrow valley, its small buildings capped with a layer of snow. Sydney pulled the car over to the side of the road.  
  
"Do you have a storage facility in this town?" She asked an inhabitant in Nepali, who spoke back in rapid tongue. Vaughn didn't understand much, but Sydney nodded, thanked the small woman, and drove on.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"There is one place, an underground warehouse. If I were Sloane, that's where I'd go. It would be quiet, and he could bring the Rambaldi Artifacts with him without risking their exposure to any warmth or much light." She said, turning towards Vaughn. She reached over and took his hand in hers. "Thank you for coming. I didn't want to have to do this alone. Once this is over, if we catch Sloane, the Alliance will be gone. I'll take you out to dinner, introduce you to Francie..." She continued on. This was what she was fighting for. A close-to normal life, days spent with Vaughn, days where she wouldn't have to pretend anymore.  
  
They pulled up to a small, wooden door in the mountainside. Sydney loaded her two guns, then replaced them at her sides. Vaughn did the same. Reaching her hand out to the rusted doorknob, she hesitated, then gripped it firmly and kicked open the door. It was dark inside, but Sydney could make out the steps leading down into the blackness. Trailing her fingers along the wooden railing at the side of the stone walls, she began her descent, Vaughn a few paces behind her.  
  
They traveled down, down, down until Sydney reached the bottom of the staircase, stepping onto a hard concrete floor. Looking to her left, she saw a light at the end of a narrow tunnel, illuminating the roughly hewn walls that surrounded them. Heading towards the light, her eyes adjusted to the dimness. When she reached the door, she peered inside. Just as she thought, the large cavern was filled with boxes, and some Rambaldi manuscripts were hanging from the walls. "The Prophecy" was framed in the center of the room. A small white chair sat in front of an antique wooden desk, the symbol of Rambaldi burned into the surface. There was no sign of Sloane. Sydney un-holstered her guns and entered the cave. Vaughn followed her in, protecting her back from danger. Sydney was on the alert, searching for any movement in the shadowy cave. Spotting nothing, she reluctantly lowered her gun. Lights snapped on overhead, and Sydney's eyes flashed to the doorway, where Sloane stood. His hand rested on a hidden switch in the wall. His other hand pointed a gun at her.  
  
"Sydney. How nice to see you." His mouth smiled, but his eyes remained a cold gray. She didn't answer him. Sloane's eyes flickered to Vaughn as he calmly advanced towards Sydney. Vaughn watched as each step Sloane took brought him closer to Sydney, becoming more and more enraged with every movement. But Sydney's demeanor told him to stay put. "I was so upset by your betrayal, Sydney. But I don't blame you, really. After what I had done to your fiancée. That doesn't, however, change what I have to do now. You know the rules, Sydney. You know what happens to traitors." His eyes glittered. He stopped, standing but a few feet from her.  
  
Sydney had remained silent through all this, but she couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.  
  
"You've done nothing but ruin my life since the day I saw your slimy face. Do you know how many times I've listened to your debriefs, thinking of ways to kill you with my bare-" Her tirade was cut short by a slap across the face. Moments later she and Vaughn were seized by guards from behind. Sloane cocked his gun as the guards stooped to tie their hostages.  
  
In a flash, Vaughn reached down for the knife he kept strapped near his ankle. Stabbing the first guard in the chest, he quickly turned on the second, grappling with him while Sydney took out the final guard, spinning on Sloane and knocking his gun to the floor. Turning towards Sloane again, she pulled out her own gun. Vaughn kicked the fallen weapon out of Sloane's reach to rest against the back wall.  
  
Sloane's face showed no expression as he stared down the barrels of the two guns aimed at him. Instead, his eyes flitted towards the entrance. Moments later, heavy footsteps could be heard descending into the cavern. Sloane looked back to Sydney and smiled. It would be the last thing he did. Sydney's fingers closed on the trigger, sending a bullet through Sloane's chest. A second followed a moment later.  
  
Sydney lowered her gun. She stared at the body of the man who had caused her so much pain. She knew that killing him wouldn't bring back Danny, or give her back those years she wasted working for the enemy, but she did know that he would never do those things to her or anyone else again. Vaughn took out the three guards that had come down the stairs with a few well placed roundhouse kicks, then walked over to hold Sydney. They spent a moment like this, then Sydney pulled out her cell phone and turned it on.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Sydney. Are you alright? Is Vaughn with you?"  
  
"Yes and yes. We found Sloane."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's on the floor. Dead." She went on to explain the events of the past couple of hours, starting with her decision to go after Sloane and ending with his death.  
  
"Get on the next flight home. I'll meet you at the airport."

* * *

Many hours later, Sydney was returning home from the CIA. Upon her return she had been asked to repeat her story at least twenty times, and she was tired. Opening the door to the apartment she shared with Francie, she thought about how good it was to be home. She set her bags down on the counter, dropping her keys onto the coffee table.  
  
"Hey Syd. How was you trip?" Francie's voice came from the bedroom, followed by Francie herself, clad in pajamas.  
  
"Exhausting." Sydney said, giving Francie a hug. "How was your week?"  
  
"Same old story. The restaurant's getting off well, though. I ended up hiring five more waitresses while you were gone." Sydney smiled at Francie's ever-growing number of waitresses. "Oh, someone sent you flowers. I was going to peek at the card, but I decided to wait for you." Francie smiled, indicating the dozen white roses that adorned the dinner table. Sydney walked over to them, followed by a curious Francie. She opened the card and began to read.  
  
"So? Who are they from?" Francie asked eagerly. Sydney smiled.  
  
"A guy from work." Francie motioned for her to elaborate. Sydney caved. "I've been working with him for about a year and a half now at the bank. His name's Michael Vaughn, and he's... well he's amazing."  
  
"Obviously." Francie smiled, admiring the flowers. "So when do I get to meet this Michael?" She asked.  
  
"I'll be taking him by the restaurant sometime this week." Sydney said, remembering her promise to Vaughn. Francie grinned.  
  
"You're really into this guy, aren't you?" She asked, knowing the answer. Sydney looked at her and burst into a smile.

* * *

**So what'd you think?  
  
C'mon guys, you knew it would all work out. I wouldn't just leave Sloane on the loose!!! Now we can get back to fluff.  
  
Chapter 10- Wednesday/Thursday? At latest Friday.  
  
Please review, and the next chapter'll be there that much sooner.**


	10. Normal

_Caught Up In Reality   
__Normal_  
  
Vaughn was sitting at his desk in the office, writing up a report, when his instant messaging started beeping and a small window popped up on the screen of his laptop.  
  
"**Freelncr: Vaughn. Its me**." Vaughn glanced around the busy offices before beginning to type furiously on his keyboard.  
  
"**Bysct: Syd. Hey**." He glanced over to where she sat, looking perfectly innocent at her i-Book.  
  
"**Freelncr: How's dinner looking for you**?"  
  
"**Bysct: Well, I do have a dinner date with Donovan, but..."** He heard Sydney stifle her laugh from the other side of the room.  
  
"**Freelncr: You're going to have to reschedule. We're going out**."  
  
"**Bysct: Pick you up at seven**?"  
  
"**Freelncr: Sure**."  
  
They talked for a while more, then Sydney logged off and left the office, running her hand gently across Vaughn's shoulders as she passed his desk.

* * *

Vaughn returned to his apartment at five, opening the door to the sound of the phone ringing. He dropped the keys to his government-issue sedan onto the counter and dug the phone out from between the cushions of the sofa.  
  
"Vaughn."  
  
"Hey. Its me."  
  
"Hey Weiss. Do I need to come in?" He crossed his fingers. He'd never forgive the CIA if he had to cancel with Sydney.  
  
"Nah. Just calling to see if you wanted to go to the Kings game tonight, courtesy of the CIA." Vaughn groaned.  
  
"Sorry, I've got a date." He said.  
  
"WHAT? What woman on earth could _possibly_ be worth giving up free tickets to a Kings game? Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll see you at work tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, man." Vaughn could practically hear Weiss shaking his head in dismay.

* * *

Sydney stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had finally decided on a red dress, a slit up the left leg that went up to her hip. Her hair she had painstakingly curled and done up at the back of her head with a clip. She straightened her dress and checked her watch. Five to seven. Vaughn would be arriving any minute now, and she was nervously anticipating their first date as a couple. She sat down on the couch.  
  
A few minutes later a knock came at the door. Getting up, Sydney opened the door to reveal a smiling Vaughn.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey. Come on in." Sydney stepped back from the doorway to let Vaughn enter her apartment. He stepped inside, admiring his surroundings. Everything reflected the person Sydney was, and he enjoyed getting to know this side of her. Sydney retrieved her small purse and coat from the back of a chair and came to stand by Vaughn, slipping her hand around his back.  
  
"I love it." He said, referring to the apartment. "I love you." He added, pressing a kiss to her forehead, then her lips. A few moments later they broke the kiss.  
  
"Ready?" Vaughn asked. She smiled at him and took his arm as he led her out the door.

* * *

Sydney directed Vaughn to Francie's restaurant. Tonight it was relatively quiet, not many people were going out to eat. So when they entered, they were immediately greeted by Francie.  
  
"Hey Syd." She grinned, her attention sliding over to Vaughn. "And you must be Michael."  
  
Vaughn smiled and extended his hand to Francie, who shook it warmly.  
  
"Yeah, Sydney and I work together at the bank. You must be Francie; I've heard so much about you from Sydney."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Where did you guys want to sit? We've got booth, window..."  
  
Sydney looked to Vaughn before replying.  
  
"Booth would be great, thanks Francie." It would be best not to sit near the window. If they were seen by anyone from work, Vaughn would be pulled off her case at the least. But they wouldn't have to worry about the Alliance or Sloane being after them, a welcome change. Francie led them to a small booth table near the back of the restaurant, offering a good view of the restaurant. She handed them the menus before heading back towards the kitchen to oversee the new chef she had hired.  
  
Vaughn picked up the menu and began to look at the appetizers. Looking over his menu to Sydney, he noticed that she hadn't even looked at hers. Noticing his glance, she laughed.  
  
"I helped Francie figure out the menu, I know it by heart. And after being an official taste-tester, along with Will, I know exactly what I want."  
  
"Any recommendations?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"The manicotti is excellent. It's the cheese."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Vaughn knew what he wanted and they ordered. Sydney got the cedar-roasted salmon with raspberry sauce, Vaughn took Sydney's advice on the manicotti and also ordered onion rings as an appetizer to share.  
  
"This is really nice, Vaughn." Sydney said after the waitress left, sending him a genuine smile. "I love spending time with you, and I know I wouldn't trade it for the world."  
  
He reached across the table and took her hand in his.  
  
"I know. I feel the same way. Ever since that day on the island, It's like I've gotten back this part of me that I've been missing. I only wish we could share what we have with everyone."  
  
"Francie knows." She said. "And we can tell Weiss too. And Will." She added. She thought about what Wills reaction would be to her dating again. He'd be happy for her, she knew, but at the same time she knew he would take it hard.  
  
"I know, but I just wish that we didn't have to do it this way. Sitting away from the window, having to hide it from your father. I wish it could be normal, even though I know that nothing in our lives is ever truly normal, given what we do." He kissed her knuckles.  
  
"I'd pick you over a normal relationship any day, if it makes you feel better." She earned a smile for this. The waitress arrived with the onion rings, and they both dug in.  
  
"These," Vaughn said between mouthfuls of the salty sweet rings, "have to be the best onion rings on the face of the planet. Francie's recipe?"  
  
"Yep. It's great having a cook at the apartment, let me tell you that." Vaughn nodded. He could see the advantages of having Francie in the kitchen.  
  
"Francie seems really nice." He said.  
  
"She is. I couldn't have wished for a better friend. Which is why it's so hard lying to her about what I do. I guess the best way to think of it is an expression of love."  
  
Their food arrived minutes later, and the empty plate that used to hold the onion rings was taken away. Vaughn tried a bite of the manicotti, and was glad he had listened to Sydney's advice. She watched his expression and smiled. before starting on her salmon.

* * *

Two hours passed, filled with shared forkfuls of food, anecdotes that left them breathless from laughter, and deep talks about literature and life. Sydney was amazed at his extensive knowledge of the English masterpieces, and even a few foreign novels. She told him of her studies in the subject at the grad school, and he related his father's passion for reading. Finally, the darkening sky and empty dessert plates prompted them to ask for the check. Vaughn paid at Sydney's protest, claiming that it was all part of the experience. Besides, he would have gladly paid ten times the price for the time he spent with Sydney.  
  
Walking Sydney into her apartment, Vaughn was sad to see the date end, even though he knew there would be more like it. Sydney turned the key in the lock, opening the door to apartment 3C. She turned back to him, smiling.  
  
"Thanks for tonight. I can't remember the last time I had such a good time."  
  
He smiled, then leaned in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him.

* * *

Jack tucked the pile of folders Sydney had left at the office under his arm and walked into the apartment building. Getting in the elevator, he pressed the button for the third floor and watched the elevator doors come to a close. When the elevator jerked to a stop, he stepped out into the rectangular hallway that circled the floor, the apartments on either side to form a large "O". Turning the corner towards Sydney's apartment, he stopped short at the sight of Sydney and Vaughn kissing in the hall.

* * *

** There you are. Chapter ten. Please review you guys!?!  
  
Okay, choice time. Would you rather Jack be totally mad at their breach in protocol, or take it well. I'm kind of leaning toward totally mad, but I want your opinion, so don't hesitate to tell me!  
  
Thanks for the reviews, guys.  
  
Review! PLEASE!**


	11. Confrontation

* * *

_Caught Up In Reality   
Confrontation_  
  
Sydney and Vaughn continued to kiss, oblivious to their furious observer. Jack's jaw dropped, then closed and set with anger. His eyes regained their steely complex, in both color and expression.  
  
Vaughn caught sight of Jack out of the corner of his half-closed eye. Blinking twice to realize what he was seeing, he jumped away from Sydney, who stared at him in confusion before opening her eyes wide in horror. Vaughn looked as though he was facing a firing squad.  
  
"Dad... Um, what are you doing here?" Sydney mumbled after a moment of ominous silence. No answer. Her eyes drifted down to the pile of confidential folders that her father had dropped on the floor. She mentally slapped herself in the forehead. She knew she had forgotten something in her rush to get home that afternoon. Looking to Vaughn, she noticed he had recomposed himself as much as was humanly possible.  
  
"Sydney..." Jack started.  
  
"Dad. Wait. Before you blame this all on Vaughn, could you listen for a minute? I know you don't approve. And I know you don't understand our relationship very well, but Vaughn and I... We're in love. We have been for a long time." She saw Jack's face turn even darker. "Of course, we didn't do anything until recently. But Dad. My life before I knew Vaughn was so empty, I was so alone. And now that I have him, there's no way I'm going to give him up. Not for the CIA protocol, not for you, not for anything. So you might as well accept things as they are, because you can't change my mind."  
  
Jack thought about this for a minute. He didn't like Agent Vaughn at all, but then again, he hadn't liked any of Sydney's previous boyfriends either. Maybe it was just the idea of his little girl growing up and having serious relationships. But on the other hand, they were willingly going against the rules of the CIA, something he didn't thing too highly of. He thought that Sydney would have learned the consequences of breaking agency rules with what happened to Danny at SD-6. And he felt like strangling Vaughn with his bare hands for the way he was kissing his daughter.  
  
"How long?" He asked, still in too much shock to be able to form real sentences.  
  
"Since the second Bahama island mission." She replied. He nodded.  
  
"Who else knows?"  
  
"Francie, Vaughn's going to tell Weiss, and Mom."  
  
"_Irina_ knows? You told her before you told me?" He started to get angry again. Sydney had put more trust in Irina than she had in him. And while he hadn't exactly been a great father, he knew he deserved a little more faith from her.  
  
Sydney glanced to Vaughn. He took the hint and began to explain.  
  
"Actually, the thing is, she actually kind of helped things along. When I was sick, on the plane with Sydney, on the boat in the Bahamas." Vaughn counted on his fingers the instances where Irina had poked and prodded.  
  
"And you still persisted with the relationship, even though you knew it was all according to Irina's endgame? You never thought about what advantages she might gain from this?"  
  
"Dad. This has nothing to do with Mom's endgame. She just wants me to be happy. And I thought that's what you would want to. Obviously I was wrong." Sydney stared her father straight in the eye as she said those final words. There was a moment of silence as Jack went over his options, weighing them in his mind.  
  
"I guess I knew it was bound to happen," he finally stated. Vaughn wasn't the worst thing that could happen to Sydney. "And you do seem happy." What more could he want for his only daughter?  
  
Vaughn breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"So. You won't tell anyone?" Syd asked tentatively, glad to see her father had come to his senses.  
  
"Not as long as you stay safe." He said.  
  
"We will." Sydney said, concluding the conversation. "Are those my files? I thought I left them at the office." Vaughn was grateful for the change in subject; he wasn't enjoying the evil glances Jack was throwing him when Sydney wasn't looking.  
  
"Yes. I thought I'd deliver them to you." He scooped up the papers and handed them to her. Sydney and Vaughn continued to stand in the hall, obviously waiting for Jack to depart. He pretended not to take the hint, unwilling to let them resume where they had left off. A minute passed, and Vaughn, noticing that Jack wasn't going to leave, cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you at work then, Syd." He made towards the elevator, but he didn't make it a step before Sydney pulled him back for a quick kiss. Vaughn reddened under Jack's cold gaze, and hurried out of the apartment complex.  
  
Sydney was left with her father, and stalled him for a moment thanking him for the papers, giving Vaughn a head start. She didn't think he'd need it, but it couldn't hurt to make sure. Once he had left, she shuffled back into the apartment, exhausted.

* * *

Vaughn was lost in thought all the way home. He was glad to get the inevitable conversation with Jack out of the way, though he hadn't intended on having it so soon. He just hoped that Jack wouldn't be so evil as to make his life a living hell at the office.  
  
Opening the door to his apartment, he found Weiss watching TV.  
  
"Hey. I thought you were going to the game?" He asked. Weiss often crashed at his place.  
  
"Yeah, but it wouldn't be any fun without you. I figured we could hang out after you got back from your mystery date." Weiss grinned. "How was it, by the way?"  
  
"It was great. We had an amazing time."  
  
"Wow. I have to say, I'm surprised. I didn't think you would ever have fun on a date again, since you met Sydney. I was beginning to think you couldn't have fun with _any_ other woman." Weiss paused and watched Vaughn, who wasn't meeting his eyes. "Unless..." he began, an interesting idea forming in his mind, "Unless it _was_ Sydney on the date."  
  
Vaughn was given away instantly by the smile that he couldn't keep off his face. Weiss gave a whoop and got up to clap Vaughn on the back.  
  
"Oh, man. I'm going to have fun with this." He chuckled.  
  
"You can't tell anyone." Vaughn said, instantly serious.  
  
"Okay, okay." Weiss laughed, holding up his hands in defeat. "So?" He asked, anxious to hear about the night. Vaughn related the events of the night.  
  
"And then I drove her back to her apartment." he concluded, hesitating on whether or not to tell Weiss about the encounter with Jack.  
  
"And? Did you kiss her goodnight?" Weiss prompted, sensing there was more to the story.  
  
"Yes." Vaughn answered simply.  
  
"I'm sensing a 'but' coming up." Weiss said.  
  
"But her father was there. Dropping off some things she had left at the office."  
  
"And he saw you kissing his daughter? I'm surprised you made it out alive!" Weiss exclaimed.  


"He came around. At first I thought I should have worn a Kevlar vest, but he calmed down. Though I admit, he wasn't too keen on seeing us kissing in the middle of her apartment hallway. I thought he was going to strangle me right there. We ended up explaining everything, and I think we won't have to worry about him telling anyone."

"So when did all this start? How long have you been dating? Who can I talk to this about? Does Sydney know I know? What about the CIA?" Weiss was excited about his friend's new relationship.  
  
"Well, you probably have noticed that our relationship was always sort of close." Weiss nodded. "But we didn't start dating until our last mission."  
  
"The one in the Bahamas?"  
  
"Yeah." Vaughn told the story of what had happened on the cruise ship and on the island. "And you can't talk to anyone about this. Only Jack, Irina, Francie, and probably Will are going to know. But Sydney and I trust you not to say anything." Weiss nodded solemnly, a hard thing to do when he was grinning like an idiot. He couldn't help but be happy for Vaughn. He hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. "Now if you don't mind, I'm beat, and I am going to need to get up early for work tomorrow."  
  
"Why? Can't wait to see your new girlfriend?" Weiss teased. Vaughn shoved him good-naturedly, and then headed off to bed. Weiss made himself at home on the large leather couch, and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! Chapter 12 is on the way. By the way, I'm so sorry about not telling you guys when this chapter would be up, so I tried to get it up as soon as I could! Anyway, please REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 12 will be up by Tuesday/Wednesday. **


	12. Senses

_Caught Up In Reality  
__Senses_  
  
Sydney rolled out of bed the next morning to the smell of waffles and the clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen. She put on some slippers and a robe and walked out to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Syd. Sleep well?" Will asked from his stool near the counter. He was watching Francie as she made blueberry waffles for them all. She nodded and sat down beside him.  
  
"You were fast asleep when I got back from the restaurant last night. How'd it go?" Francie asked, closing the lid of the waffle machine on the blue-speckled batter and leaning on the counter across from Will and Sydney.  
  
"How'd what go?" Will looked from Francie to Sydney, confused.  
  
"Syd had a date last night."  
  
"Really? With who?"  
  
"Some guy from work. Michael, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So? What happened? I want details. Although you guys looked like you were having a pretty good time." Francie giggled.  
  
"You were spying on us?" Sydney laughed.  
  
"Maybe a little." Francie admitted.  
  
"Well, we did have a great time at the restaurant, and then he drove me home." Sydney said simply.  
  
"And?" Francie prompted.  
  
"And he kissed me. We kissed." Sydney smiled at the memory of Vaughn's lips on hers. Francie did a little happy dance. Will just laughed. He was happy for his friend, but a part of him hoped that things wouldn't work out. So he'd have another chance.  
  
"So? Why am I not making waffles for _four_?"  
  
"My dad showed up."  
  
"Ewww. Why was he here?'  
  
"I don't know. But it was really awkward." Sydney hated lying to her friends about her father, but as far as they knew, he sold airplane parts for Jennings Aerospace.  
  
"Yeah. He freaks me out." Francie admitted. She had only seen Sydney's father a few times, but it was enough to know she didn't like him. "So what did he do when he saw you guys there?"  
  
"He freaked out. He's got something against dating people you work with."  
  
Francie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, I am going to go get into some real clothes." Francie said, looking down at her yellow pajamas. "Then I've got a meeting with some people about the restaurant."  
  
"Okay, well thanks for the waffles, Fran." Sydney said,  
  
"No problem." Francie left to the bathroom, shortly followed by the sound of rushing water.  
  
"Will? Are you okay?" Sydney asked, noticing the way he wouldn't meet her eyes. She had worried about his reaction to her starting to date again.  
  
"Yeah. It's just weird, with you dating again. I'll get used to it."  
  
"Okay. Sure you don't want to talk about it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I have to get to work." She said, standing up and clearing her dishes.  
  
"Sure." Will murmured.

* * *

Jack walked down the wide hallway, through the iron doors that guarded the cell. He waved the guards away so he could speak to Irina in private. She looked up at him from the floor to acknowledge his presence in the room. After studying him for a moment, she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"You know." She stated simply. Irina was never one to waste words or beat around the bush.  
  
"I know what?" Jack asked, knowing perfectly well what she was talking about, but not wanting to admit she could read him like an open book. She gave him a look, eliciting a sigh from Jack.  
  
"I know. Sydney and Vaughn." He grumbled, running his left hand through his hair absently.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid..." She growled, hoping he hadn't undone all her hard work on one of his over-protective impulses.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm surprised Sydney told you. I know she was worried about your reaction."  
  
"She didn't."  
  
"Well, considering that Agent Vaughn would never tell you he was involved with your daughter, I have to assume you found out some other way."  
  
"I went to Sydney's apartment one night, and they were in the hall. Kissing." Irina flinched, imagining Jack's response to this sight.  
  
"You're sure you didn't do anything stupid?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. They explained, and I backed down. I knew it was bound to happen. And you are right. They are in love." He attempted a smile.  
  
"I'm glad you came to your senses." She said, a half smile appearing on her face.

* * *

A few days later, Sydney opened the apartment door to reveal Vaughn, complete with a bouquet of daisies.  
  
"Hey. Come on in." Vaughn handed her the flowers, then swept her into his arms and kissed her.  
  
"Wow." Sydney breathed. She still hadn't gotten over the way he kissed. Every time, it was just like the romance novels Francie was always reading. The sparks exploded, her heart skipped a beat, and everything else just faded into the background, the kiss filling her senses. He smiled.  
  
"So where are Francie and Will?" He asked, still holding her close.  
  
"We're in here!" Francie's voice carried into the front hall. Sydney laughed at her friend's good-natured eavesdropping. "Hurry up! The black bean dip is going to get cold!"  
  
"Well, we wouldn't want that!" Vaughn said with a chuckle. Sydney pressed another kiss to his lips, then led him into the dining area.  
  
"Vaughn, you've met Francie,"  
  
"Of course. How could I forget?" He laughed and turned towards Will. Behind Vaughn's back, Francie waggled her eyebrows at Sydney, who rolled her eyes and turned back to Vaughn.  
  
"And this is Will. Will, this is Michael Vaughn. We work together at the bank."  
  
Will looked Vaughn over, sizing him up. Deeming him worthy of Sydney, he extended his hand with a grin, which Vaughn returned, shaking his hand.  
  
"I've heard so much about you from Sydney. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Vaughn said. He could feel Will testing him through the handshake, and kept a firm, steady grip on Will's hand, while maintaining a friendly eye contact.  
  
"Sydney has talked about you too." Will replied, releasing Vaughn's hand.  
  
"Hey, Vaughn. Want a beer?" Sydney asked from the kitchen, where she and Francie were getting the drinks.  
  
"Sure, that'd be great." Vaughn called back. Sydney and Francie appeared with four beers, the bean dip, and tortilla chips. Setting it all down on the coffee table, Sydney motioned for Vaughn to come and sit on the couch with her. He slid onto the couch, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. They settled in together, prepared for the hours of talk, laughter, and lasagna that would follow.

* * *

* * *

**Okay guys, this is it. Next chapter is the end of this fic. So chapter 13 will be up on Saturday/Sunday, if not before!  
  
My next story I'll be working on over the next week or so. It'll be up soon, I promise. Anything you guys want to see? I'm pretty sure it will be about Irina, and her life. Possibly her relationship to Vaughn's dad, and how she killed him. (If she did!) But I might decide to do two stories at a time, it would just be further between updates. Anyway, review, and I'll be working on the epilogue and the first chapters of the other fic(s)!  
Review! THANKS!**


	13. Epilogue

_Caught Up In Reality  
Epilogue_  
  
**Two Years Later:**   
  
"Can you believe it? You're getting _married_!" Francie exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly, but careful not to muss Sydney's dress.   
  
"I know. I never thought this day would come. It's something you dream about as a child, but you never really understand it until it happens to you." Sydney looked into the mirror at her reflection, still in awe over the white satin dress she had picked out with Francie shortly after getting engaged to Vaughn. Her father had offered to go with her to pick one out after he learned of their engagement, but Sydney had declined, knowing how much Francie loved to shop and how much her father hated it.   
  
Her only regret about the wedding was that her mother wouldn't be present. Irina had been transferred to a comfortable apartment-like prison, pending her extensive contributions to the CIA over the past two years. Sydney went to visit Irina often, sometimes accompanied by her father or Vaughn, both of whom had come to tems with Irina in a way.   
  
Her parent's reactions to the news of the wedding had been very different from each others. Sydney wasn't surprised by this, it was exactly as she expected it would be, but it still amazed her how two such radically different people could have lived with each other for as long as they had.   
  
Telling Irina had been weird for Sydney, as a child and a teenager she had never shared these big events with her mother, and it was odd to have such a normal moment with Irina.  
  
_ "Something's different about you, Sydney." Her mother had said when Sydney and Vaughn came to tell her the news. Irina's eyes swept over the two of them, and catching a glint of light reflecting off of Sydney's hand, she broke into a smile. Over the next few months, Sydney had spent a lot of time in the cell with her mother, going over details of the wedding. Irina proved to be a knowledgeable source on the subject, and helped Sydney a lot with the planning. Her real talent was with seating arrangements, because as Sydney told her the particulars of each guest, Irina could pick out the optimum placement for them, and she was never wrong.   
_  
Telling her father had been a bit more... Interesting.  
  
_"You WHAT????" He had shouted to the restaurant, earning some odd stares from the people around them, and a cold glare from the employees.   
  
"We're getting married." Sydney said. The look on Jack's face would have been halarious at any other time.   
  
"And... The CIA?" He said, lowering his voice, but still red in the face and wide eyed.   
  
"I'm going to quit when we have children." Sydney stated calmly. She had talked this out with Vaughn, and it was the obvious thing to do. "I might teach, or work at a library... Vaughn could stay with the CIA, or he might use his law degree to work at a firm."  
  
"Children?" Jack said in wonder. He was still focused on her first sentence.  
  
"Yes. Children. You and mom will be grandparents." It would be normal for her future daughters or sons, except for the part where Grandma Derevko killed Grandpa Vaughn. But they'd figure out how to deal with that later.  
  
"Grandparents." He repeated. And suddenly everything looked different. This wasn't the CIA Senior Officer thinking about the forbidden relationship between a handler and his asset, it was a father thinking about his daughter and a young man who was willing to do everything in his power to keep her safe, a father thinking about a future where he could try to make up for being a bad father by being a grandfather. And everything looked different from that view.   
_  
Syd had asked Francie to be her bridesmaid, and Weiss would be the best man. Vaughn had considored asking Will; they were good friends now, but he had known Weiss longer, and he thought it would seem insensitive to ask Will to do it. Sydney had explained about their odd relationship, and though Will was now dating a reporter from the Napa Valley, Vaughn got the feeling he still cared for Sydney. At first, Will had remained aloof from Vaughn, but when he saw how happy Syd was with him, he had tried hard to become friends.   
  
Sydney was stirred from her thoughts by a knock at the door, and looked up to see Weiss's head poked through into the room.   
  
"It's time!" He crowed, then laughed as he got a good look at Sydney. "Wow, I wouldn't be surprised if Vaughn started kissing you in the middle of the ceremony, we all know he doesn't have that much self control."  
  
"Yeah Weiss, Vaughn's a real loose cannon." Sydney said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him. "We'll be out in a minute." Weiss's head disappeared, the door closing behind him. Sydney turned back to Francie, surprised to see tears in her friend's eyes.   
  
"Oh, Fran, are you okay?"  
  
"Don't mind me," Francie replied. "I always cry at weddings." She laughed, drying her tears with a tissue. "I'm just so happy for you and Michael." Francie said finally, giving Syd one last hug before leading her out the door. Splitting up, Francie went to take Weiss's arm, while Sydney stood at the back of the line, smiling up at her father. The wedding music started from inside the church, and the flower girls, (Weiss's neices) began the long procession into the chapel. As Sydney stepped onto the petal-covered carpet, she looked at Vaughn, standing in his gray suit at the end of the aisle, smiling at her reassuringly, and she realized she had never been more sure of anything in her life. Her father gave her away to Vaughn, and the ceremony began.   
  
When it came time for the rings, the ringbearers, (Donovan and Alan, Weiss's dog) brought the rings to the stage, led by Will's nephew. Vaughn took the golden band from one of the dogs, and took Sydney's left hand in his own.   
  
"Sydney, I've been dreaming about this day since the first time I saw you, that breezy day in October at the office. And now that I have you here, I'm never going to let you go. All I want right now and forever is to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise you that I'll always be here for you, no matter what crazy twists our lives take." He stared down into her soft brown eyes, slipping the band around her ring finger to rest beside the sapphire and diamond engagement ring he had given to her a year ago while they watched the sun set on the beach in Santa Barbara.

_ Sydney lay sprawled out on the sand, her back pressed up against Vaughn's strong chest.Vaughn looked down at her, pressing kisses into her hair and neck.   
  
"Sydney." He whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear, eliciting a low laugh from her.   
  
"Vaughn." She replied, tilting her head back to give him better access to her throat.   
  
"How come you never call me Michael?" He murmured into her neck.  
  
"Doesn't sound right. Doesn't feel right." She replied, knowing this answer wouldn't satisfy him, but not knowing the answer herself.   
  
"You like my last name?" He asked, teasingly. She nodded vigorously against his chest.   
  
"How would you feel about sharing it with me?"   
  
Sydney craned her neck around to look at him, and he took her hands and turned her to face him, kneeling in the sand.   
  
"Sydney," He said, pulling a ring out of his pocket. "I love you so much. Ever since we started dating I've been thinking about this day. Whenever I dream about my future, in every dream you're there, standing beside me, holding my hand. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sydney Bristow, will you marry me?" Vaughn looked hopefully into her brown eyes, which were now filling with tears as she broke into a huge smile. The next thing he knew, her lips were on his, kissing on the beach as the sun disappeared beneath the blue horizon. _ And now here they stood at the altar, Sydney holding Vaughn's wedding band in her hand. She slipped the ring over his finger, and continued to hold his hand.   
  
"When I first met you, I was closed off. I was afraid to be open towards you, because being open had caused so many awful things to happen to me in the past. But as we got to know each other, I knew that it didn't have to be that way with you, because nothing I said would make any difference in your loyalty to me. You were a true friend, and later on, you were willing to sacrifice so much for our relationship. Your job, your friends..." Sydney lowered her voice so that only Vaughn could hear the next part. "Sometimes even your life."  
  
"I can't imagine anyone else who could make me feel so loved, so safe in this world." She continued, giving his hand a final squeeze before dropping it to rest at his side once more.   
  
"You may kiss the bride." The minister said, and Vaughn lifted the veil from Sydney's face and kissed her. The audience cheered, but neither the bride nor the groom noticed at all, and continued to kiss. Finally Weiss broke them up with a smile.   
  
"There'll be time for that later."

* * *

About a year and a half after the wedding, Aimee Irene Vaughn was born into the family. She was brought into the world by two parents who, while new to parenting, were experienced in protecting people. The parenting came naturally after a while. Not to mention a grandfather who saw his granddaughter at least every day, and spent hours talking to the baby and playing with her. With the birth of Aimee, Vaughn got shifted back to desk duty, and was looking for a job within a law practice. Sydney took a few years off, then taught high-school literature. They purchased a house in a small town near Los Angeles, so they could visit often with Francie, Will, Jack, Weiss, and even Irina. A second child arrived two years after Aimee, a little boy with his fathers eyes and his mothers stubbornness. They named William Christopher Vaughn, after his late grandfather.   
  
And as much as their parents tried to steer them away, Aimee and William seemed drawn to the world of espionage.

* * *

**Well guys, it's been fun. I hope this was the right way to end this little story, I had a hundred ideas in my head, and I chose this one. There's still a possibility for a sequel, but I haven't decided what to next, actually. I've got the start of an Irina fic, so I'll probably post that pretty soon, it might be a one-part story, I don't know.   
  
Anyway, I'd love to hear from ya, believe me every review really makes a difference. **


End file.
